


Touch-Starved

by orphan_account



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Reader is injured and Cara takes care of her, So here we are, there are no where near enough cara dune/reader fics, touch-starved reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Cara takes care of your wounds, you find yourself wishing you were something more than just friends.
Relationships: Cara Dune/Reader, Cara Dune/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Touch-Starved

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This isn't very long, but I really loved this idea and wanted to write it anyways. Hope you all like it! <3

“Shit.” When Cara sees you stumble into the Razor Crest, all bloodied and bruised, her face pales. “What the hell happened?” 

You grimace, pain shooting up your leg. “I’m okay. It looks worse than it is.” 

The look she’s giving you makes you think that she doesn’t believe one word that just left your mouth. “Let me clean you up.” She says it like there’s no room for debate, but you shake your head. 

“I got it, really.” She arches her eyebrow, and you immediately know that there’s no arguing with her. “Alright,” you mumble. “I guess I could use some help.” 

Cara laughs softly, her eyes crinkling around the corners. “You really are stubborn, you know that?” 

You shrug, grinning. “So I’ve been told.” 

The two of you are quiet as she grabs the medkit and sits beside you. As she starts working on stitching your wounds, you try to stay as still as possible. With Cara this close to you, you find your pulse quickening, a soft blush crawling up your neck. 

She glances up at you. “You alright?” 

“Yeah.” You nod, maybe a little too quickly. “I’m okay,” you breathe out.

Cara gives you a weird look but continues to work on your wounds. When she gets to the bruises on your face, you stiffen. Her fingers gently brush across your cheek, and you almost lean into her touch before you stop yourself. It feels like your heart is going to beat right out of your chest, and you just wish that something, anything would happen, even though you know–

“(Y/n).” You jump, startled out of your thoughts. “What’s going on? You’ve been acting weirdly since you got back.” 

Your gaze flits up to her face, then away. “Nothing, I…” The words falter on your lips when she brings a hand up to cup your face. Your breath catches in your throat. 

“You can tell me, you know. I know it doesn’t seem like I care sometimes, but I do.” You bite your lip, tears starting to prick at your eyes. “Hey,” she whispers. Her other hand comes up and your eyes flutter closed as you finally lean into her touch. Cara leans her forehead against yours and you let out a small gasp, shifting back slightly. 

“I’m sorry,” you whisper, voice breaking. “I didn’t mean – I’m not sure– I’ve never…”

Her face softens. “(Y/n), I’m not…” She swallows, “It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Your eyes are wide as you stare at her, mouth slightly parted. “Promise?” Cara nods, pressing a light kiss to your forehead.

“Promise.”


End file.
